


just need a little love

by kyun_26



Category: Monsta X (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha Chae Hyungwon, Alpha Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Bottom Im Changkyun | I.M, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Emotional Abuse, Omega Im Changkyun | I.M, Omega Im Nayeon, Omega Lee Jooheon, Omega Yoo Kihyun, Top Lee Hoseok | Wonho, i love Changkyun so much, pls go easy on me, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyun_26/pseuds/kyun_26
Summary: Changkyun was a lonely omega, and was in need of some friends and human connection. In comes Wonho, a sweet alpha with lots of friends had a perfect life, yet he was missing something. Sorry I suck at summaries, promise it's worth it though!
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Jooheon, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	just need a little love

Changkyun has always been alone. Touch starved. Lonely. Even before he presented and was declared an outcast because of his omega status because it was not widely accepted in Boston. People always made fun of the fact that he was shorter than most boys in his school, didn’t speak the best English, and the fact that his hair is naturally purple.  
Presenting as an omega was rough. Being raised in Boston where being an omega was frowned upon, and having no friends, or anyone to help him meant that he had to go through it alone. It was very painful, as most people’s first heats are. Omegas when they first present need a lot of attention, care, and love, as their body and mind are changing. And Changkyun not getting the attention that he should have gotten after his presentation scared him.  
The day after his heat ended and he went to school was the worse day of his life. He was pushed against lockers, tripped, and the only acquaintances he had stopped talking to him completely. All of this causing him to close in on himself, and he couldn’t help but feel alone.  
His parents weren’t blind to this, of course, they knew that he was struggling and in need of some help. They decided that it was best if they moved him to Korea, because the country was more welcoming for omegas, and as far as they knew, he only had fond memories of said country.  
“What do you mean you’re shipping me off to Korea!” Changkyun said as dropped his fork on his plate with a crash.  
“You’re mother and I think that it would be best- “best for me!” -you. We can tell your not happy here, and we think going to Korea would be a clean start.” Changkyuns father, Yongsun a strong beta, said calmly as he put down his glass.  
“But- “No buts Changkyun. You will go. We have already booked your flight and a room in the school’s dormitory.” Yongsun said firmly and left no room for argument.  
Pouting, Changkyun huffed while getting up from the dinner table, but not without scaping his chair against the floor, which his mother, Eun a kind beta, to sigh while getting up to clear the table.


End file.
